


Fuck

by hopelina



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Male Slash, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Smut, Soul Bond, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-10-27
Packaged: 2018-08-27 10:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8397268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelina/pseuds/hopelina
Summary: When you realize your feelings for your soulmate, their name is naturally burned into your wrist. Arthur is in love with Guinevere, so when Arthur's name burns into Merlin's wrist, Merlin decides to hide it from Arthur so as not to confuse his lovelife.





	

Fuck.

I can’t honestly say I didn’t see this coming. Not everyone finds their soulmate, but despite how naive people think that I am, I’m intuitive. I knew from the first time I met Arthur that he would make a big impact on my life, even if that was because I thought (well, knew) that he was a prat. As time went on and we grew closer, I had a feeling that I’d end up really falling for him. He may be a jerk, but he doesn’t mean to be. He’s loyal to those he trusts, he’s intelligent, and no one in the world could honestly say that they don’t think he’s attractive. My feelings for him have actually been growing for a long time, so it’s not hard to predict that I’d fall in love with him. But, all of this doesn’t change the shock that I had when I found out that he’s my soulmate.

In case you don’t know, someone’s soulmate is the one person that the gods have set on this Earth in hopes of the two of you forming a romantic relationship. You are literally two halves of the same soul, and without your soulmate you feel incomplete. You only really find out for sure that somebody is your soulmate when their full name is burned onto your forearm, near your wrist. This happens when you realize that they complete you, when you realize your true feelings for them.

Arthur and I were walking through a foot of snow when it happened, because he’s crazy and thinks that snow just makes going on a walk more productive. We were discussing how Arthur wanted his girlfriend, Guinevere, to be the one, and how he didn’t care if she was his soulmate or not because he loved her. He was thinking of proposing to her. 

Luckily, it took a few minutes after he brought up the topic for it to really sink in that, well, I wanted to stab Guinevere in the face (ahem, natural instinct, you can’t blame me. Besides, I would never  _ actually  _ act on it; Guinevere is my friend, too.) When I realized that I wanted Arthur more than anything, when I  _ really realized it _ , when I  _ felt it in my bones _ , my forearm literally felt like it was being burnt, like it was touching burning metal that was shaped like Arthur’s name. I was glad that I was wearing a coat at the time. The weirdest part was there was so much dopamine and adrenaline in my system that the burning felt less like agony and more like pleasure. It was a strange, fucked up feeling, but it wasn’t fucked up because it felt so  _ right _ , I just wished it felt fucked up because it should have felt wrong, but no it shouldn’t have and - now do you see my dilema? By the way, I fainted while this was happening; it was kind of like a half-pleasant panic attack, if that makes sense. 

I told Arthur that I stubbed my toe on something under the snow, and that I was exhausted from walking. That would explain the cry of pain and the fainting. Sadly enough, things like that have actually happened before, so it was a pretty good excuse. Arthur can’t know what really happened. I’m not going to ruin his relationship with Guinevere when he hasn’t even had his realization yet. I wouldn’t make him choose between the girl he loves and the soulmate he doesn’t see that way at all yet but is  _ still _ his  _ soulmate _ . I love him too much to put him in that position.

I heave a sigh and trace Arthur’s name on my wrist. It’s in his handwriting, which I find interesting. It’s as if he wrote his name on my wrist with a hot pen. It’s most interesting because he didn’t even consciously initiate it. He doesn’t even know it’s there.

He can’t know it, either. He’s going to ask about it when he finds out I’ve been keeping my wrist covered, but luckily it’s still winter and right now I have an excuse to wear long-sleeved shirts.

This is going to be interesting.

  
  


It’s been five months since Arthur’s name appeared on my wrist. Arthur and Guinevere are engaged, now. They haven’t set a date yet, though; they think it’s best to wait until they’ve both graduated Avalon University and one of them has settled down with a career. So, it’ll be at least a year and a half before they get hitched.

You’re probably thinking, “Why the bloody hell would you let your soulmate get engaged to someone else, you moron?!” But, you see, that’s what I am, a moron. A moron who loves his soulmate enough that if his soulmate is happy with some other person, he’s not going to ruin that happiness.

Unless said soulmate is a meddling prat.

“Merlin, by the gods, why are you wearing that shirt in this heat?” Arthur asks, pulling at the side of my sleeve as we sit down at a park near Avalon University. 

I shrug him off. “What’s wrong with this shirt?” I whine defensively, although I agree that it is  _ the devil _ outside.

“It’s going to give you heat stroke, that’s what’s wrong with it! Do we need a repeat of Relay For Life?”

“I’m staying perfectly hydrated, thank you,” I say, holding out my water bottle.

“That water bottle isn’t even opened,” Arthur points out argumentatively.

I look at the bottle to find that he’s right. Suddenly, I feel thirsty. I open it and chug down half of it in one breath, mostly to buy time to think.

I look around the park, trying to avoid Arthur’s serious gaze, when I notice a food stand nearby. I point at it suggestively as I put the lid back on my water bottle. “Food?”

“ _ Merlin _ ,” Arthur warns.

“Yes?” I ask, trying not to let my anxiety show in my voice or on my face.

“You’re hiding something from me,” he says, eyes narrowed in frustration with a glint of hurt shining in them.

I groan, glad that I’m sitting down. My face falls into my hands. I knew this day would come, and even with my millions of excuses I know he won’t buy any of them. After all, I’m not a very good liar, especially when it comes to Arthur. It’s a miracle that I’ve kept it hidden this long.

“Merlin… I don’t get it. Why would you hide such a serious relationship from me? And  _ how _ ?”

I sit up and throw my head back to look up at the sky with a sigh. There’s a few clouds, but it’s still a really nice day. Well, it would be if it weren’t for the heat. “I’m not in a relationship. Not a romantic one, anyhow. My soulmate doesn’t even know that we’re soulmates, doesn’t even know that I have romantic feelings for him at all.”

“Why the  _ bloody hell _ doesn’t he know?” Arthur asks like he can’t believe his ears.

I bite my lip, still not looking directly at Arthur. “He’s with someone else. I don’t want to ruin that for him,” I say softly.

Arthur sighs. “You are such a bloody idiot. Who is he, anyway?”

I groan. “Why does it matter?”

Arthur puts his hands on my shoulder. My skin tingles wildly at the touch, as it has been doing with every touch since I got my mark. I still won’t look at him and I still won’t answer. Wow, I really am stubborn.

“ _ Merlin _ , why… When did you stop trusting me?” He squeezes my shoulder a little too hard.

My heart and resolve breaks at the sound of his voice. I finally look him in the eye, my gaze full of love and regret. “I  _ do _ trust you, Arthur! I just…” I take a deep breath and offer him my left arm. “Go on, then, read it.” I look away at first, but as he pulls up my sleeve I can’t help but look at him. He then pulls off my thick wristband and I watch as he stares in awe at my wrist, as if it’s the most beautiful thing and the most frightening thing he’s ever seen at the same time. He starts to trace his name and I feel an electric jolt of pleasure run through my entire body and I can’t help but pull away.

I can tell that he’s focusing on taking long, deep breaths. He won’t look me in the eye. He’s not angry like I thought he would be, though. He’s just… in wonder.

After a long moment, Arthur swallows and says, “How long?” He finally looks me in the eye, but I can’t hold his gaze for long.

I take a deep breath and look up. “ _ Oh _ , five months, one week, three days, and, um,” I glance at my watch. “Around six hours.”

Arthur groans, “ _ Why, why _ haven’t you told me until now. I had the right to know!”

I cringe. “Guinevere makes you happy! I didn’t want to have to make you choose!”

There’s a long, thoughtful pause before Arthur clutches his left arm in pain. My heart skips a beat and then hammers harder and faster than ever before as I watch my own name burn into Arthur’s wrist. Oh, sweet dopamine.

I feel faint. Is it normal to feel faint? I think I need more water.

The next thing I know, I feel Arthur’s arms tight around me. Tingles shoot through everywhere in my body, and it feels like Arthur is shivering too. For I moment I wonder if I’m dreaming. But this can’t be a dream, it’s too real, too vivid, too… hot.

“Arthur,” I gasp, “I can’t breath.”

When he releases me, I see the unmistakable affection in his eyes, and I lean forward but he softly pushes me back. “I need to tell Guinevere… I mean, if you want to be…”

“Yes,” I tell him, still panting.

Arthur puts his hand on my shoulder again, concern in his eyes. “Merlin, you really need to drink some more water.”

I nod lazily, suddenly realizing how dizzy I am. I look around for my water bottle until I realize that it’s still in my right hand. I try to chug it down, because I really am thirsty, but I end up choking on it in the process. Arthur pounds on my back, but I shake my head. “I’m fine,” I tell him.

“No you aren’t. You’re dehydrated.” Arthur sighs and stands up, offering me his hand. “Can you walk?”

I roll my eyes. “Of course I can walk.” I stand up, perhaps too quickly. I end up having to lean into Arthur. I hum at how nice it feels to touch him.

We walk to our apartment with me holding onto him the whole time. I sip at my water and it’s gone before we reach the apartment, only two blocks away.

“Sit down,” Arthur orders, and I willingly oblige. “I’m going to get you some Gatorade.” He points at my shirt. “Take off that stupid shirt.”

I bite my lip as I watch him go into the kitchen. When he’s gone, I take off my shirt and, feeling how nice it is to have cool, inside air touch my skin, I strip down to my boxers. I use my disgusting clothes to wipe off some of my sweat before throwing them off the the side. I know I’m going to have to clean them up later, but right now I don’t even care.

When Arthur reenters the living room, he freezes for a second at the sight of me and coughs. He looks like he’s not sure if he wants to glare at me or not. I smirk at him tiredly. Arthur rolls his eyes with a deep breath, handing me a big bottle of Gatorade. “Drink,” he commands. “But not all at once.”

I chuckle, grabbing the bottle from his hand. “Alright, Mr. Bossypants,” I tease with a wink.

Arthur rolls his eyes. He watches me sip at the drink for a few long, silent moments before his phone goes off. He looks down at it and bites his lip as he reads his text. “Will you be okay by yourself for about 20 minutes?” he asks me.

I nod. “I’ll be fine. I’m actually feeling a lot better already.” And I’m not lying, either; Gatorade is  _ da-bomb _ .

Arthur nods, stands, and walks over to me. He touches my hand and looks into my eyes with affection that makes me want to pull him down on top of me and kiss him until my lips fall off. “I’ll be back soon,” he says.

I nod and Arthur leaves.

I’m about halfway done with my ginormous Gatorade bottle when I decide it’s time to take a nap.

I awake from an electric pulse of pleasure coming from my left wrist. When I open my eyes, I see loving, ocean blue eyes bearing down at me.

“Hi,” I say, amazed at the sight before me.

“Hello, Merlin,” Arthur says softly, and I grin. 

He grins back before looking up for a moment in thought, then back down at me. “I talked to Guinevere,” he says conversationally. “Oddly enough, she’s found herself in a similar situation as the one I’m in; Lancelot confessed to her almost a month ago, claiming to have her name on his wrist. We broke up by mutual agreement. She even seems to be happy for me that I’ve found… well, you.” Arthur looks at me expectantly.

I bite my lip, trying to think of what to say. My cheeks are warm again, but not from the weather. “So…” I begin, but then I trail off.

“So, I’m yours. If you’ll have me,” Arthur says sincerely.

I grin widely before putting on a teasing smile. “Hmm…” I say, pretending to think. “Well, you are kind of a prat. You require a lot of high maintenance, too.” I shrug. “But, since you asked so nicely…” Arthur is raising his eyebrow at me and I can’t help but burst out laughing. “Yes! By gods, yes, you clotpole.”

Arthur smiles, touching the side of my face. I lean into the touch with a smile, closing my eyes, just feeling the sensation. “So, I’m a  _ clotpole _ , am I?” he asks. I can feel his breath on my face. 

“Yes,” I whisper without opening my eyes.

Our noses touch. “Hmm…” But then, Arthur pulls away.

After a moment, I open my eyes. “I take it back,” I say, but then I realize that Arthur has moved down to my neck, and is kissing the nape. I shiver violently. “Arthur,” I breathe.

Arthur kisses his way up my neck and until he reaches my chin. He kisses all along my chin, both cheeks, my nose, my eyes, my forehead, and then my eyes again and I whimper before pulling him down into a real kiss on the lips. He reciprocates eagerly.

Fuck.

Arthur is an amazing fucking kisser, and this soulmate bond thing is making it that more enjoyable. It’s so enjoyable that - oh, gods, he’s touching my back. My bare fucking back with his bare fucking hands. I’m so turned on that it  _ hurts _ . I might come without even having sex.

At that thought, I push Arthur away only to stand up with him and take off his stupid shirt and - by the gods, those fucking abs. I want to lick them, oh and I can. They taste like sex. I lick every crease until I reach Arthur’s pecks, with nipples hard and gorgeous. I suck one and play with the other.

It’s only when I feel Arthur move down onto the couch again that I realize he’s talking. Then I realize he’s been talking.

“By the gods, Merlin, I’m going to come in my pants if you don’t stop,” Arthur pants, his voice hoarse.

I shudder. This isn’t going to last very long, is it?

I climb on top of Arthur and kiss him briefly before sliding onto the floor between his legs. I hook my fingers around his belt and look up at him questioningly. He replies by helping me take off not only his belt but his pants. The bulge between his legs is now very apparent. I can’t resist the urge to touch it, and thankfully I don’t have to. Just one stroke through his briefs and Arthur is groaning and shivering in pleasure. I bite my lip as I pull at his waistband. 

It’s tall and swollen and weeping and, well it’s just a penis but it’s beautiful because it’s Arthur’s. I watch Arthur closely as I experimentally lick the tip. Arthur grips the couch’s loose fabric and clenches his jaw. I smirk, greedily taking the whole organ into my mouth in one fluid motion. I hardly even have to suck for Arthur to cry out and climax into my mouth. Although I’m not fond of the taste, I don’t feel like cleaning up later, so I swallow it all.

Arthur is panting and his toned body is shimmering with sweat. His long blond bangs are sticking to his forehead. It’s the most arousing sight that I’ve ever seen.

I sit down beside Arthur until he catches his breath. Pretty soon he’s kissing me again, but he doesn’t linger too put on my lips (I’m guessing because of the taste). He’s kissing my neck again, and now my chest and, oh gods, he’s sucking my nipple. “ _ More _ !” I gasp shamelessly.

“As you wish,” Arthur breathes, and I want to laugh but oddly enough the movie reference is just turning me on more because it’s  _ just _ like Arthur to say something like -  _ “Fuck!” _

My erect cock, dripping with precum, is in Arthur’s hand and he’s stroking it with just the right amount of pressure and  _ by the gods _ pretty soon, too soon, it feels like an explosion of euphoria and suddenly I’m flying and there are stars as bright as the moon until, eventually, I’m back on the couch and Arthur is looking at my like I’m the most beautiful thing he has ever seen. I don’t think I’ve ever seen him this happy. I don’t think  _ I’ve  _ ever  _ been _ this happy.

I offer Arthur a lazy grin and he returns it proudly. He wraps his arms around me. “You’re mine, now,” he whispers into my ear.

I chuckle. “Well, that’s okay, because you’re mine, which means I own both you  _ and  _ me.”

Arthur chortles. “I love it when you say things that almost makes sense.”

I raise my eyebrows and laugh. “What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that you are a baboon, and I am not,” Arthur recites.

I laugh harder, looking him fondly in the eye. “Weirdo.”

He smirks. “Judging by your expression and tone of voice, I’m taking that as a compliment.”

I shrug, resting my head against Arthur’s shoulder. “Think of it however you’d like.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I'd love some feedback!


End file.
